


A Sharp Dressed Man

by Agent00N0 (infiniteOddity)



Category: GTA V RP, TwitchRP
Genre: Heavy flirting, M/M, Twitch RP (Grand Theft Auto), brunch date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteOddity/pseuds/Agent00N0
Summary: Jerry finally takes Clive out for that brunch date he promised him.





	A Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request for Suit!Jerry taking Clive out on a date. A little OOC as this was written before I actively watched Clive streams.

_ “We’ll meet for brunch later, okay?” _

Clive can’t believe he agreed to go on a date with one of the most violent criminals in the city - the man who downed so many of his comrades and has an arrest record long enough to make half the force need their reading glasses - but here he is waiting for The Breaker himself to meet him just before he has to go on duty. 

He'd gotten a text that morning that was just a ping and a time with a heart next to it and he  _ knew _ that Jerry the Breaker was making good on his promise. He showed up to the restaurant early, nervous energy making it impossible for him to sit in his house any longer. 

Now he’s sat out on the patio, checking his texts anxiously as he waits. Occasionally passersby will recognize him out of uniform and stop to say “hi.” He gives them a friendly nod but doesn’t let them chat for too long, nervous about someone catching him on a date with Jerry of all people.

Clive’s scrolling through Twitter when movement catches his eye. He looks up and almost drops his phone, his face flushing beet red. Standing in front of him, with his hands on the back of the opposite chair, is a man. Not just any man, though, a lean man in a fitted suit that accentuates the corded muscle beneath it. As Clive’s eyes trail up, he swallows thickly. There, peering down at him from behind an unmistakable mask, are the eyes of Jerry the Breaker. 

"Officer Lovely! I'm glad to see you got my text.”

“I did. I appreciate the invite, Jerry.”

“I know what they say about a man in uniform, but I think I might just prefer you without." Jerry tilts his head and Clive can see his eyes crinkle with a smile.

"Well, you don't clean up so bad yourself. I'm actually feeling a little underdressed for the occasion." It's not just that he's feeling too casual in his light button-up and jeans, but that he's suddenly missing the safety of the bulletproof vest. Jerry might be out of the armor, but he looks even more dangerous now, like a hired killer waiting to strike. The fear sends Clive's heart racing and his blood pumping, feeling like prey in the presence of a predator. 

"Oh. Don't say that. If anything I’m overdressed, but I don’t own too much in the way of civilian clothes.” Jerry actually looks a little ashamed of that as he shifts in place and tugs at his shirt cuffs. Black leather gloves creaking with the gesture.

Clive never would have thought that he was into the "bad boy" type, but Jerry is opening his eyes. The scars peeking up from under his collar, the deep one on his jaw, the faint burn marks, and the healed piercings all come together to form a picture that has Clive tugging at his collar, feeling like he can't get enough air. He's suddenly very thankful that he decided that they should sit on the patio, so at least he can blame the Los Santos heat for his flushed face and the sweat beading down his neck.

Jerry pulls out his chair with a practiced ease and Clive can see the way he's being looked over, almost studied by those intense eyes. "I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?" 

"No. No. Not at all." Clive gives him one of those sweet smiles before he checks his phone. "You're actually just on time."

Jerry laughs, his head thrown back in amusement and Clive gulps at the way he can see his throat move with the happy sound. "I was hoping to beat you here, but surprise, surprise you're an early bird. Actually...that's not surprising at all."

It's Clive's turn to laugh, a wry grin twisting his lips. "I'll be honest, I'm really more of a night owl. I actually tend to ask to be on night shift most of the time, today's an early day for me."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you? No wonder you're the one who ends up processing me so much, though. I guess I should have put two and two together."

"No. You've got a lot more going on right now than worrying about my work schedule. Actually, with the chaos you've been causing, I'm surprised you even wanted to meet somewhere this public." Clive's actually curious about that. He'd expected to get stares as he sat out in broad daylight with a man in a very distinctive mask, but so far everyone who's glanced their way hasn't seemed to pay them any mind.

Jerry gives another laugh and leans in close enough that the scent of cologne drifts across the space. Clive can see a glint of mischief in his eyes. "You see, there's a well-known secret in this city. When I'm in this get-up, I'm not me and I'm not to be bothered. You actually have the pleasure of dining with Gary the Baker today." 

Jerry leans back with a flourish of his hands like he's something to be presented. 

Clive gets a good laugh at that, wiping at his eyes. "Gary the Baker, huh? You come up with that yourself?"

"Maybe. I need to have at least a few secrets, lovely." 

"Alright. I'll let you keep that one."

It's in that lull that their waiter seems to finally work up the nerve to come to their table. As he gets close, Clive notes that Jerry seems to sit up straighter, keeping an eye on this kid the same way an average person would watch a snake. 

He takes their orders and is gone just as quickly as he came, still Jerry never takes his eyes off of him until he's out of their sight.

As soon as the waiter is gone, though, Jerry relaxes again. He leans his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his hand, giving Clive a half-lidded look that sends butterflies wheeling through his stomach. "So, now that I've been laying low for a bit, no other criminal has caught your eye, have they?" 

Clive will never admit that no one has the presence that Jerry has, but he's sure the flush on his face is answer enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Their food ends up coming quickly and it smells delicious, making Clive realize just how hungry he is. He’s quick to dig into his food and it’s amazing. He doesn’t get very many chances to actually sit down somewhere nice and have a meal, so this is perfect to him. He focuses on his own plate for a while before he realizes something and looks up, wondering if Jerry’s just going to sit there and watch him.

To his surprise, Jerry lifts up his mask just a little and Clive's breath hitches. 

The scar on his chin goes even higher than he expected, forking over a chapped bottom lip and sending Clive’s thoughts spiraling. Jerry eats carefully, pulling his mask down in between bites and seeming almost shy about it. It’s kind of cute and more telling than anything else that Jerry’s done today. Clive knows that that little glimpse of the famous Breaker’s face means more than he can really put into words and he’s a little stunned that someone so secretive would put that much faith in him.

He smiles to himself and goes back to his food, feeling genuinely happy for the first time in a while. There are people in the city who say they trust him, who act like they’d look out for him or believe that he’s looking out for them, but he knows that’s not the truth. 

Jerry, on the other hand, proves it. 

He’s out here in broad daylight, having brunch with someone he’s supposed to be on the run from, but he trusts Clive not to bring him in. He’s willing to give him glances of the man behind the mask. Willing to be around him without the protection of the armor. 

Clive always had been a romantic. His mother said his heart was too soft and he knows she was right.

There’s the clatter of utensils against china and he looks up to catch Jerry’s soft gaze. “Will you let me take you to the PD, Clive?”

“What?” He’s been so caught up in spending time with Jerry that his job completely slipped his mind. “I mean, I would love it if you wanted to, but are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“It’ll be fine. I’m in disguise, remember?” There’s a wink from behind that mask that’s way too pretty, but also means that the Breaker is pulling more strings than he first thought.

“As long as I’m not the one getting you arrested. I like you out and about, Jerry. It’s nice to know that I have a friend in the city.”

“I like walking free, too, but if anyone was going to cuff me, I’d like it to be you.”

“Uh, the station?” Clive’s voice catches in his throat as he gets up, throwing the money for his food on the table. 

He doesn’t mention it when he sees Jerry pocket the cash and lay down a much larger sum and he especially doesn’t protest when he feels a hand slip in his back pocket.

  
  



End file.
